hxhfffandomcom-20200215-history
Nen
Nen is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy (known as aura).The term "Nen" can also be used in conversation to refer to aura. A person capable of utilizing Nen is colloquially referred to as a "Nen user", while those who cannot go by the name of "non-users". Because one can craft a great variety of para-psychological abilities through Nen, it is considered a dangerous power that is kept hidden from the public at large to maintain balance in society. Nen and Aura Aura Nodes and Awakening Aura is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body and stemming up and off the top of the head. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called "Aura Nodes". In normal conditions, aura leaks away constantly without exceedingly harmful consequences; however, if someone whose Aura Nodes are fully open does not attempt to close them or control the flow of their aura, they will soon grow so fatigued they will be unable to stand or even lose consciousness. Grave wounds such as mutilations can disrupt the flow of aura in the affected body part and even stop it altogether. Controlling one's Aura Nodes is the first step to becoming a Nen user. Only someone whose Aura Nodes located in the eyes are opened can see aura, whose normal leakage looks similar to water vapor from a kettle. Nonetheless, sensitive individuals can feel its presence without being aware of its existence. It has been described as feeling like a warm, viscous fluid at rest, whereas powerful, refined auras produce a sensation that feels akin to needles pricking into the skin. Hostile aura generates extremely unpleasant sensations, which can cause a non-user to halt in their tracks and be unable to walk towards the source as if a wall had been erected in front of them. Since every living being emits aura subconsciously, learning to sense aura is a useful skill for those tracking living things or hunting non-living things infused with aura. An experienced user of Nen can judge the location and relative strength of their opponents through reading the output of their aura. On the other hand, skilled Nen users can also regulate the flow of their aura so they appear to be beginners or regular individuals. Learning Nen and Initiation A student learning Nen trains to manually open and close their Aura Nodes so that they can control the flow of their aura. One typically learns this process slowly and gradually through meditation. There exists a second method, colloquially called Initiation or Baptism, which consists in forcing the Aura Nodes open via an influx of aura.Despite being much quicker, this method is typically frowned upon by Nen instructors due to the danger it poses to the student if the user is inexperienced or has malicious intent, and it is not considered a standard teaching method. It is referred to as an "attack" to convey the taboo on it, which is due to the fact that non-users who awaken this way without having received an appropriate amount of training might take damage from the process or suffer from exhaustion for a long time due to being unable to control the aura leakage in all but the rarest cases. Initiation via physically attacking another is common practice at the Heavens Arena when a non-user reaches the 200th floor and typically results in injury, permanent disability, or even death. Nonetheless, this is by no means the only way to force or, more appropriately, semi-force, the Aura Nodes open: the same result can be achieved through "indirect attacks", non-violent or even beneficial uses of aura on a non-user, such as through healing, lending, or absolutely first class Manipulation abilities. Experienced Nen users can open a student's Aura Nodes simply by performing Hatsu on them. A state of half-awakening exists in which an individual may be able to control their aura to a certain degree and release a larger amount than a normal person, but still have some of their Aura Nodes closed, which may result in their being unable to see aura. This state can be found in some victims of Manipulation Nen as well as in the bodyguards of Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou, who reached it through the latter's Guardian Spirit Beast. Nen Potential Category:Terms